Popcorn and Omelettes
by AsumeKona
Summary: THAT DAMN FLEA HAS BEEN MESSING AROUND IKEBUKURO AGAIN- But wait, isn't that the new movie with Kasuka in it? Shizaya one shot.


With a bang the door to his worst enemy's apartment flung open then fell straight off its hinges. The blond culprit stalked into the room looking for his prey. Spotting the other man among the sparsely furnished apartment, Shizuo growled, throwing the weapon in his hands, a signpost, through the dark room. The surprised raven did not even have to duck and watched while the signpost missed him completely and lodged itself into the wall behind him. With a grin he turned to greet his new guest. Before he could say anything, Izaya was lifted into the air by the collar of his shirt. He smirked at the blond beast as said beast opened his mouth preparing to yell at the raven. As he drew his breath, the blond heard a familiar voice that caused him to pause.

"...Is that the new movie with Kasuka in it?" He says calmly, indicating with his head to the T.V., yet still holding Izaya by the collar a couple inches from the floor.

Izaya's grin dropped for a moment surprised at the other's sudden shift in mood. Noticing that he quickly got it back up, grinning again.

"Hmm~ whats this? Has Shizu-chan not seen his beloved brother's new movie yet? It's been out on DVD for a week now. Really, I'm shocked."

Snapping back to Izaya, Shizuo shouted,"Shut up, you damn flea! I've been busy with work and keeping your ass out of Ikebukuro!"

"Ehh~ and here I had though you had finally gotten over that disgusting brother complex of yours! Really, it makes me sick. Then again, at least your's isn't as bad as Namie's~" he mockingly gasped,"or is it? Have you been hiding incestious feelings for your younger brother too?"

Shizuo's hand tightened on Izaya's collar.

"The Fuck Did You Say, Flea?! Do You Want to DIE?! Huh?! HUH?!"

"Now, now, Shizu-chan~" he said quietly. As much as he loved to poke the beast, he really didn't feel like having his apartment in ruins. In an attempt to bring the topic away from the blond's brother, Izaya brought up another subject.

"So, for what do I have the pleasure of having you over tonight, Shizu-chan? Am I really that alluring?"

"Tsk. As if you don't already know, Flea."

"As much as it amuses me to play with you, Shizu-chan, I really do have better things to do than keep up with everything I do for you."

"Better things? Such as screwing with other peoples lives?" He scoffed.

Izaya shrugged "Sometimes, but other times as you may be able to guess even with that protozoan brain of yours, I do other things as well. Such as, say, watch movies. Speaking of which, I would love it if you were leave so I could finish this one."

At that Shizuo shot a long glance over to the T.V., the film still flicking across the screen as no one bothered to pause it. Izaya's eyes never left the blond's face trying to figure out what this unpredictable man might do. _Ah, I can just see it now. He's going to hold me up like this till the end of the movie then throw me out the window once its done._

Contrary to his beliefs, Shizuo simply dropped Izaya to the floor after a glance in his direction. Izaya, not expecting the sudden move, wasn't able to catch himself before he hit the ground. On his way around the couch Shizuo snickered when he saw Izaya fall on his ass. More than a bit disgruntled, the raven got up, and his jaw just about dropped open in surprise when he saw the other restarting the movie from the beginning.

"Shi–" He started to say, stopping himself when he realized he was lost for words. The blond on the couch looked over with an eyebrow raised. Speechless, Izaya shook his head; and after a moments pause, moved to take a seat on the opposite end of the same couch. The movie passed without incident, the beast's eyes glued to the screen to the entire time, Izaya's occasionally glancing between the T.V. and the blond.

As the credits trailed there was a silence between the two, loudly broken by Shizuo's growling stomach.

"Hey, Flea, do you have any food?"

Izaya looked over at him, irritated. "How about you get out of my apartment and go back to your cave. I'm sure you have some food there, and if not you can pick something up along the way, hm?"

Ignoring the raven haired man, Shizuo got off the couch and walked into his enemy's kitchen. Once he opened the fridge he seemed appalled by the lack of milk or really anything substantial.

"Tsk, no wonder you're so skinny."

Izaya's eye twitched,"What was that, Shizu-chan?"

Ignoring the other yet again, Shizuo pulled out a couple of eggs, cheese and some ham.

"... Hey, where do you keep your frying pans?"

"Whoops. Seems like I've forgotten. Looks like you are going to have to find food Elsewhere."

"Ah, never mind. I found them."

Izaya glared at Shizuo, but the blond's attention was focused on carefully cracking open his eggs. After a short time Izaya got bored of this and decided to ignore the beast in his apartment. Sounds of sizzling came from the kitchen as Izaya logged into his favourite chatroom. Enraptured by teasing his lovely humans with bits and pieces of his vast knowledge, he was surprised to see an omelette was placed on his desk and a blond still very much present in his flat.

"Shizu-chan?"

The blond sat on the couch eating his own nearly identical omelette, paying the question no mind. Slightly shocked that his enemy had the decency to make him a serving as well and that it seemed to be without poison, Izaya tried the omelette. The flavour surprised him even more. _...I'll have to add it to his file. Who knew that protozoan could cook?_

The meal passed in a comfortable silence, Izaya's chatrooms abandoned.

Suddenly, as all things were when Shizuo was involved, the ex-bartender stood up and put his now empty plate in the other's sink. Before the raven could speak, Shizuo was already at the door.

Not wanting to be rude, even to his mortal enemy, he said, "Thank you for the meal" as the door closed.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed! I've been wanting to post this one for a while.


End file.
